


Лимон для шпиона

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бай, тайный осведомитель СБ, делает доклад Очень Важному Лицу и находит эффективную работу весьма привлекательной.<br/>Таймлайн - "Гражданская кампания"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лимон для шпиона

**Форбарр-Султана, частный клуб «Налог на слезы»**  
  
— Байерли Форратьер? — звучит у него над ухом сурово.  
  
Бай затравленно обводит взглядом приятелей за игорным столом в поисках поддержки, не находит её, вздыхает и обреченно признается, что да, это он, собственной персоной.  
  
— Пройдёмте.  
  
Сопротивляться? Не смешно. Байерли откладывает карты, сгребает свой выигрыш и следует на выход. СБ-шник с лицом трудолюбивого садиста придерживает его за локоть, и Бай ловит понимающие взгляды приятелей: всякий, кто имел дело с СБ, понимает, что такое пальцы на болевой точке. Другое дело, Байерли-то знает, что они там чисто символически. В теории.  
  
Но сочувствия от приятелей хрен дождёшься. Главный Тараканник держит марку, так что конвой заявился, как водится, в высшей степени некстати: Бай не планировал сегодня выигрывать, наоборот. Он планировал изящно проиграть и под благодушно-снисходительное настроение объекта развести последнего на жареные нюансы одного деликатного дела. С появлением СБ благодушие исчезло с горизонта, как с яблонь белый дым. Объект ярился из-за проигрыша и одновременно злорадствовал, утешаясь тем, что выигрыш Баю всяко не достанется, отберут при обыске. «А вот хрен тебе, — думает Байерли, пока его ведут к флайеру. — СБ — это тебе не муниципальная стража, там не крысятничают со времен Негри, тем более, в отношении собственных внештатников».  
  
Так что семьдесят марок приятно греют Байерли карман. Хотя совершенно не греет перспектива подлизываться к объекту и мучительно уговаривать снова сесть с Баем за карты, но ничего не поделаешь, издержки профессии.  
  
У флайера Бай приостанавливается.  
  
— Что-то вы зачастили, — тихо цедит он, почти не разжимая губы. — Хоть намекни, в чём дело.  
  
— Не могу знать, — сухо отвечает его конвоир.  
  
И ведь действительно, скорее всего, не знает. Ничего особенного, но тревога не отступает. Фамильная сумасшедшинка, с которой Бай давно смирился и сдружился, привычно коалесцируется в крохотного работника плаща и кинжала за левым плечом. Жизнь отучила Форратьера гневить собственную удачу, обзывая заплечного шпиона шизой. Потому что невидимый посторонним циничный комментатор всяко лучше, чем букет психо-сексуальных патологий.

 **Форбарр-Султана, штаб-квартира Имперской СБ, полчаса спустя**  
  
В штаб-квартире его заводят в знакомый кабинет и сдают с рук на руки куратору. Брови Байерли невольно ползут вверх: ещё позавчера непрошибаемо-спокойный, сегодня Ален Турневис выказывает признаки тщательно скрываемого невроза. Законный повод для паники, на самом деле. Даже устраивая Байерли разнос за недавние безобразия с Ришаром, куратор был холоден и незыблем, как цетагандийская пыточная клепсидра.  
  
Бай поспешно вспоминает, не упустил ли какую-нибудь деталь за последние дни, но нет, ничего такого. Все рабочие проекты на мази, мадам Турневис довольна как своей игрой на бирже, так и новым любовником (ну ещё бы, когда это Байерли ошибался с выбором _bel-ami_ ), заказной семейный скандал в её расписании не значился, а за тайну своего коммерческого инсайта и амурных приключений умница Хлоя костьми ляжет и по горящим углям пройдёт.  
  
— С вами желает побеседовать Лорд Аудитор, — цедит капитан Турневис таким тоном, что Бай понимает — даже если Пожарный Грегора лично ему не прищемит самое ценное (вроде бы и не за что?), то бедняга Ален ещё не скоро простит подопечному Аудиторскую проверку, потому что раз уж Бая привезли в штаб-квартиру, то все дела его куратора и подавно прошерстили мелким гребнем. Добыть Хлое пару акций «МФК Энтерпрайзис»?..  
  
— А какой именно? — легкомысленно уточняет Байерли, но его холодно выставляют за дверь со словами «Не облажайся!» — это вместо напутствия и «В полста тридцатый его» — это уже конвою.  
  
На вопрос куратор так и не ответил, и Бай понимает — мстить в мелочах ему уже начали.  
  
До нужного кабинета не настолько далеко, чтобы успеть выстроить линию защиты под каждого Аудитора, шпион за левым плечом философски насвистывает старый романс, и Форратьер считает за лучшее развлечь конвойного свежим анекдотом — не на плаху ведут, а уставное выражение лица тоже надо тренировать.  
  
«Лишнее подтверждение необходимости таких тренировок, — ехидно тянет заплечный комментатор. — Но разве не к этому шло?»  
  
За командирским комм-пультом сидит Майлз Форкосиган. Высший свет учит держать лицо лучше СБ. Ответив на приветствие (паранойя молчала), Бай прикрывает за собой дверь с табличкой «5030».  
  
Кто-кто, а Форкосиган едва ли имеет на него зуб. К чему скрывать от себя — от сердца отлегло. С другой стороны, Турневис долго не успокоится, если именно Майлз влез в его дела. Пять акций, но на какие деньги?..  
  
Муть с Ришаром становится всего лишь отправной точкой. Очень скоро пространство над комм-пультом расцвечивается пёстрыми схемами, отрывками досье, голо-снимками и пунктиром денежных потоков. Нет, и раньше понятно было, что Форкосигана держали в СБ не за папины красивые глаза, и даже не за его собственные. Неожиданно Бай начинает получать удовольствие от разбора полётов, увлекается — ему впервые так свободно в Главном Тараканнике. Форкосиган говорит по делу, едко, быстро, много… У столичной сцены обнаруживаются лишние три ряда кулис, многоэтажное дно и чердак, где столько всего, что Бай не уверен — не треснет ли его подписка о неразглашении от обилия этих информационных сокровищ. Страшно то, в чём он уверен — во-первых, Форкосиган явно не сказал ему всего, во-вторых, если что — очевидно, кого уже всерьёз поведут на болевом. Пальцы на трахее, конечно, мерещатся, и вызывают противоположную реакцию.  
  
Запах опасности и вкус удовольствия одновременно — фатальное сочетание для «грязных ангелов», потому что под всеми приросшими масками они слишком любят жизнь — за бесцеремонность, с которой при малейшем шансе выйти сухим из воды соблазн ломает принцип «да я бы никогда», привычные границы пристрастий и карту сладких точек.  
  
Повинуясь жестам Аудитора, поверх организованного хаоса интриганских черновиков голо-проекция выдает в одной плоскости текущий расклад и желаемый результат. Байерли вдруг отчетливо сознаёт две вещи — он взвинчен до неприличия, а элементы схемы можно сложить в герб.  
  
Шпион за левым плечом захлёбывается нервным смехом, Форратьер мысленно салютует родной шизе, основанием ладони давит под столом вздыбленную ширинку, а свободной рукой двигает кусочки проекции, составляя контур кленового листа. Рваный курс акций химконцерна волшебно рисует на нижнем слое горную гряду.  
  
Форкосиган замолкает на полуслове — Бай из чистого куража вписывает себе победное очко. Встречает его взгляд. «Ангелам» слов не надо», — глумится крошка-шпион.  
  
Аудитор задумчиво разворачивает кресло в проход. Форратьер пантерой огибает консоль. У начальственного кресла эргономичная подножка — не дай бог, у милорда Аудитора будут болтаться ноги, позор же. Так что в кои-то веки Байерли не портит брюки о пол. Форкосиган молча втягивает воздух и не возражает, но и не участвует, просто смотрит как в бездну. Баю кажется — в прицел, и оптика бликует.  
  
Бай штурмует застёжку дорогих серых брюк и от неожиданности дёргается — Форкосиган снова заговорил. С того места, где они остановились в анализе игроков сложноподчинённой комбинации по химконцерну, наследству и выходам на иллирийские лаборатории. Пришлось справедливости ради дать очко и Майлзу. _…Система слежения, идиот!.._ Похоронить себя Бай не успевает — логика работает быстрее, Форкосиган ни за что так не подставится. На следующем вдохе Бай жарко смыкает губы на головке его члена.  
  
«Не голова это у него слишком большая, а просто тело слишком маленькое, — комментирует шпион за левым плечом. — Пропорции черепа и гениталий вполне в рамках классического барраярского фенотипа».  
  
Байерли искренне удивлен, что неуместная антропологическая справка отнюдь не сбивает ему настрой, и берет глубже. Паршивец в кресле даже не сбивается с дыхания, перечисляя возможные подходы к скользкому промышленнику. А если тебе аккуратно зубами по вене?..  
  
Бай малодушно бросает считать очки, когда начинает уставать язык и ныть челюсть. Майлз всё чаще делает паузы, беззвучно глотая воздух. Пока Бай мучает уздечку и крошечное ранимое отверстие, сверху льётся отборный компромат. Да если б на заданиях ему мишени так пели!.. За такой КПД Турневис сам бы ему отсосал и Хлое велел. Внизу живота уже не то что горит — исходит на ракетное топливо. Бай с решимостью отчаяния пропускает чужой член в уязвимое горло и судорожно лезет себе под бельё, время геройствовать кончилось ещё на кинках любовницы продажного иллирийца из посольства. Два движения, и…  
  
— Руки! И так, чтобы я их видел! — хлещет по ушам, и Бай вскидывает раскрытые ладони над головой раньше, чем осознает приказ. Полководец в третьем поколении, мать его бетанка!.. Это значит, нельзя? Но за что такая жестокость?  
  
Бай умоляет одними глазами, и ему в ладонь суют какую-то шёлковую тряпочку. Расшитый носовой платок? Обо всём подумал, поганец, ну правда, до рукомойника идти пол-этажа, на ответную любезность явно рассчитывать не приходится, и как бы он приводил в порядок брюки? Под подбородок ложатся чуть мозолистые пальцы, намёком сжимаются на горле, невесомо обводят уши, сколько там рук у чёртова мутанта? От нажатия в точку за челюстью, которым в караван-сараях воспитывают строптивых новичков, темнеет в глазах и пульс скачет, как эскадра в гонке по п-в туннелям.  
  
Бай глотает раз, другой, третий, успевает придумать хохму о том, как хер положил на дендарийские горы, и кончает, захлебываясь непростительным для «грязного ангела» самодовольством от чужого вкуса. Майлз умудрился вписать свой оргазм в многозначительную паузу после одного известного в криминальных кругах имени. Шпион за левым плечом аплодировал стоя.  
  
Увы, мечты о поруганной горной гряде остаются мечтами — на заляпанном спермой платке виднеются серо-синие узоры Форратьеров. Получи, агент-провокатор, поражение на блюдечке с фамильной каёмочкой — пока ты авантюрно потворствовал зову плоти и дрочил на чужую харизму, у тебя платок увели из кармана, на задании с позаимствованным компроматом так же спалишься?  
  
Но на волне послеоргазменной эйфории совесть кусалась небольно и даже как-то игриво. Думалось о том, что командирский шлем от скафандра даёт сразу больше потоков информации, чем приходилось жонглировать на специфических суаре.  
  
Пока Бай комкает испорченный платок и пакует его в герметичный пакетик для вещдоков (В утилизатор? Ещё чего! Натуральный шёлк и ручная вышивка, тридцать марок комплект!), Майлз приводит в порядок одежду и ставит кофе в антикварной кофеварке. Через несколько минут в кабинете пахнет дорогим элитным сортом напитка, а не сексом — кофе не терпит конкуренции. _Обо всём подумал, да что же это такое, второй же раз не светит от слова совсем!.._  
  
Вытерев руки влажной салфеткой и скормив её утилизатору, Байерли подсаживается к столу и тянется за чашечкой-напёрстком — извращение, однако _noblesse oblige_.  
  
Бай ловит момент, когда Майлз подносит к губам чашечку.  
  
— И часто у тебя так проходит разбор полётов?  
  
Досадно, но Майлз не давится обжигающим кофе, а просто кивает.  
  
— Только на флоте понял, какая удобная вещь — устав. И командная работа.  
  
Ну да. По неподтверждённым данным, три конкурирующие пассии среди бесстыжих флотских наёмников, и все ходили по струнке, соблюдая целомудренную корпоративную культуру. Виртуоз. «Динамщик», — фыркает шпион из-за плеча.  
  
Какое-то время они молча пьют кофе. Сюрреалистичная встреча по песчинке утекает в историю.  
  
— Возьми лимон, Байерли, — угощает Майлз, кивая на поднос. — После выволочки выходить от начальства с таким довольным лицом неприлично.  
  
— Я склонен считать это мастер-классом, а не выволочкой, — возражает Байерли.  
  
— Ну, — хмыкает Майлз, — если надумаешь разобрать его повторно, придется полагаться только на собственную память. Запись я запечатаю и не дам, и не проси.  
  
— А требовать, конечно, бессмысленно.  
  
— И опасно. Посмеешь задуматься, почему?  
  
Шпион за левым плечом еле успевает дёрнуть стоп-кран. В голове кайрильская белая метель, очки промахов и попаданий смешались в кучу, а светские навыки как всегда срабатывают автономно, и Байерли отвечает с самой скромной улыбкой, на какую способен:  
  
— Смелые служат в отделе имперских курьеров. А я всего лишь гражданский осведомитель.  
  
Проекцию оглядывают в последний раз и сворачивают. Форкосиган напоследок выдаёт ещё ворох ценных указаний, и непонятно — от неловкости у него прорезается Аудиторский тон или от того, что близость всё это время была не более чем миражом.  
  
— Я живу, чтобы служить, — отвечая на поручения, говорит Бай двусмысленным тоном, прикладывая руку к сердцу, и отвешивает свой фирменный крошечный поклон. Считайте, что он непрофессионально уязвлён. Форкосиган смотрит на него нехорошим взглядом. Бай подставился намеренно, но крысиная приманка осталась нетронутой. Форкосиган, да.  
  
— Тогда тебе повезло, — задушевно делится мудростью милорд Аудитор, — награда за службу — новая служба.  
  
Салют аналитика срабатывает не хуже напутственного пинка, и через пятнадцать минут Байерли уже оглядывается на раздавленных горгулий над главным входом.  
  
Сегодня они как никогда похожи на карикатуры, с фасада СБ будто скалится генерал Пётр Форкосиган, каким его живописали в газетах радикальные прогрессисты.  
  
Неужели все Форратьеры обречены на одержимость членами этой дикой семейки?.. Доно расписался в ней над парадным входом гэбистов, про Джеса слов не хватит, Пьер спасся отшельничеством, Донна увильнула изящным финтом, употребив Айвена как плацебо, Ришар напросился, когда попёр напролом — и где теперь Ришар?.. Байерли смеётся над собой, отгораживаясь вывернутой логикой от того, что не будет иметь продолжения, потому что не будет продолжено никогда.  
  
Дома Байерли лезет за остатками бренди, вчера впустую поил одну неблагодарную мишень, вот и лимон порезанный остался, не заветрелся даже…  
  
Ассоциация всплывает без спроса, вплетается нотками в начатое бредовое рассуждение. Ни просить, ни требовать…  
  
Требовать что-то от Аудитора может один-единственный человек во Вселенной, а если и ему нет смысла это делать — значит, он знает и так. Ведь Форкосиган участвовал в разборе полётов и по другую сторону начальственного стола…  
  
Байерли непреклонно приказывает себе сосредоточиться на обжигающем послевкусии дорогого бренди и не вспоминать, кому именно из его леди-предков в своё время достался августейший супруг. Сочетание рисунка на обоях и духовитой кислоты лимонного кружочка, которым он зажевал горячительное — и алкоголь, и собственные мысли — наконец прогоняет зависшую перед внутренним взором картинку. Бог с ними, с сексуальными фантазиями, на Грегора облизывается больше половины населения Империи, чем его ближник хуже прочих? А вот уличить _любого_ Форбарру в проявлении фамильной сумасшедшинки — изощрённый способ самоубийства.  
  
Как всегда, жажда жизни и её же проза расставляют всё по местам. Шпион за левым плечом одобрительно хмыкает и запирает политически вредные умозаключения под гриф «перед прочтением сжечь». Чужой трепет под губами через «не могу» превращается в воспоминание — о человеке, который читал его страсть как сводку с поля боя и самыми кончиками пальцев слету подбирал секретные, сладкие ключи. Очень удачно, что сегодня Байерли ни разу вслух не позвал Майлза по имени.

 **Форбарр-Султана, Императорская Резиденция, десять дней спустя**  
  
Проводив взглядом кузена Доно и Оливию, Байерли берёт с подноса проходящего официанта бокал вина, пробует и задумчиво облокачивается на балюстраду с видом на сбегающие вниз садовые аллеи. Но кто бы позволил ему эту минуту честно заслуженного отдыха? Ах, Айвен, допрос в твоём исполнении бесподобен… Турневис не знал бы, плакать ему или смеяться… Напротив, _Лорд Аудитор_ определённо поднял бы братца на смех… Байерли язвит, изворачивается, кивает в нужных местах. Рутина.  
  
— Как говорит Майлз, лезешь играть во взрослые игры — из кожи вон вылези, но выиграй, — наставительно заключает Айвен. Помяни чёрта, да… — Это Правило Номер Один. Правила Номер Два не существует.  
  
Байерли остаётся только вздохнуть.  
  
— Ну да, он мне так и сказал.  
  
Проняло, Форпатрил заколебался.  
  
— С тобой это обсуждал _Майлз_?  
  
— Десять дней назад. Айвен, тебе раньше никто не объяснял, что такое _deja-vu_?  
  
— Он тебе сделал выговор с занесением, да?  
  
— Поверь, мне было — и есть, от кого получить выговор. Хуже. Он… он меня раскритиковал, — Байерли мягко вздрагивает. — С точки зрения тайного агента, понимаешь. Опыт, который, хочется верить, мне не придется повторять никогда.  
  
«Мы, СБ-шники, — ностальгически вздыхает шпион за левым плечом, — врём, как дышим».  
  
Бай пьёт вино, и в богатом послевкусии ему отчётливо мнится лимонная корочка.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствует цитата из канона (перевод автора) и цитата из песни Би-2,Agata Kristi & Lumen+Sin City «А мы не ангелы, парень».  
> \----------------  
> bel-ami (фр.) - любовник, букв. милый друг  
> Ал'ен Турнев'ис - барраярец французских корней. Tournevis (с фр.) - отвёртка. Отсылка к канону:  
> If Byerly was a bit of a loose screw, just as certainly, down in the bowels of ImpSec HQ, there was a very bright man with a screwdriver.  
> Если Бай и оказался слегка разболтанным винтиком, совершенно очевидно, что где-то в недрах штаб-квартиры СБ есть весьма яркий человек с отверткой. (Перевод О.Г. Косовой)


End file.
